


There's a First Time for Everything

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-11
Updated: 1999-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

 

There's a First Time for Everything by Andi C.

_There's a First Time for Everything_

By Andi Charleville 

Usual disclaimers apply. The character of Methos does not belong to me (sigh) and will be returned when he is finished playing. The quote is part of a scene from the episode "Valkyrie." I had to change the wording slightly to fit into my time frame. 

Thanks to my beta readers for their time, help and suggestions. However, I still hold firm in my belief that my heroine's name is NOT spelled Gilli. (LOL) 

This was written in response to a challenge issued by the Hetskateers to write about who got Methos' cherry. It is rated R for sexual situations. 

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he'd been walking along the streets of Seacouver. He shivered, wrapping his trench coat closer around him, trying to ward off the autumn chill. He knew that it had still been daylight when he'd left the museum. Now the streetlights cast lengthening shadows as they tried to hold the deepening darkness at bay. 

He'd only been joking with MacLeod earlier. He hadn't really expected to find anything he recognized in the items being shown. 

_"Oh, look at this," he said, scanning the paper. "It's an exhibition of Greek antiquities."_

"Oh, yeah, can't wait. A 5,000 year old garage sale," MacLeod said sarcastically. 

Methos glared. "Listen, some of this stuff could be mine." 

He'd told MacLeod once that he didn't remember much of his life before becoming immortal. And it was true. It's amazing what memories can be pulled from the recesses of the mind upon seeing a familiar item, though. Now so many images were clear, the memories as fresh as if they had happened yesterday. Hemiya. She was so beautiful. 

* * *

**_Greece - 3,000 BC_**

Methos groaned as he sank to his pallet on the floor of the small room off the stables. Normally, his main job was seeing to his master's horses. But today his master had taken a wife, so life had been anything but normal. 

In addition to his regular duties, Methos had spent most of yesterday moving tables and chairs into the great hall. Then today, after the guests had left and his master and new mistress had retired to their room, the slaves had set the house back to rights, removing furniture and cleaning up. Methos was sore and exhausted. All he wanted now was his pallet and a few hours of sleep. 

At sixteen, young Methos was fit and strong, always an asset in a slave. He enjoyed his work in the stables, so it made his job more than just his duty as a slave. His master was a kind and fair man who he treated his slaves better than most. Especially young Methos, who shared the man's passion for horses. 

Methos was almost asleep when he heard the soft footfalls outside the room. He raised his head and looked toward the door. That's when he saw her. 

He didn't know her name. She was one of the new slaves that had come with his master's bride. Methos had seen some of the other men watching her yesterday and today as she moved about, helping to get everything ready. She was a beauty, her long, golden hair falling gracefully down her back. Her eyes were the color of the summer sky, and sparkled with life and humor. Methos had tried not to stare at her the few times they had passed each other, but it had been hard. Especially when she smiled at him. Methos had felt his mouth go dry each time, and had quickly ducked past her and continued on with his duties. Now she was here, and there was nowhere for him to go. 

He cleared his throat. "Are...are you lost?" 

Her laughter was musical, like the bells that the vendors at market sold. "I hope not. I was looking for you." She stepped into the room, the shift she was wearing moving gently against her. "I've been watching you." 

Methos jumped up from his pallet and reached for the shirt he wore with his half-tunic, but she stopped him, covering her hands with his. His averted his gaze to the floor, not able to meet her eyes. "You...you have?" 

"Yes. My name is Hemiya. What's yours?" 

"Me...Methos," he stammered, still not looking at her. 

She put a finger under his chin and raised his head until he met her eyes. They were warm and soothing. "You are a very handsome man, Methos. I bet you have all the other women around here fighting for your attention. Do you have someone special?" 

"Special? I...I'm not sure I understand..." 

"Methos," she questioned softly. "Have you ever had a woman? Do you know what happens between a man and a woman?" 

Methos could feel the heat rising up into his face. He knew what she was getting at, he'd heard the moans and groans coming from the quarters of some of the other slaves. He knew men and women copulated like the animals did, but he'd never done it himself. He shook his head, once again averting his gaze. 

He felt her hand against his cheek, caressing his face. He found himself meeting her eyes again. They were filled with understanding. "I find you very attractive, Methos. That's why I came here. I want you. I want to lie with you. But if you want me to go, just tell me and I'll leave." 

His face burned even hotter. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either. Finally, in a soft voice, he whispered, "I...I don't know what to do." 

Hemiya smiled softly and raised up on her toes to kiss him softly on the cheek. "That's all right, I do. I'll teach you." She laid a hand on either side of his face, and pulled him down until their lips met. 

Methos felt awkward at first, but she shifted and fit her lips over his. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever. Then Methos felt her tongue swipe at his lips, and he instinctively opened them. Her tongue delved into his mouth, skimming over his teeth and dueling with his own tongue. She groaned and tightened her arms around him, moving closer. 

"Do the same to me, Methos. Kiss me the same way." 

Methos complied and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt heat gathering in his groin when she gently nipped at his bottom lip. She chuckled when he groaned. 

She took a step back and reached up to the ties at her shoulders, the only thing holding up her shift. It fell, briefly catching on her upturned breasts, then sliding down to pool at her feet. For the first time in his life, Methos saw a woman totally nude. 

Her body was beautiful. Her breasts were firm and high, the dusky-colored nipples jutting out as the chill in the air hardened them. His gaze took in the small indentation of her waist, the softly flaring hips, the small patch of hair at the juncture of her thighs, and down her legs. He felt his breath catch in his throat. She was beautiful, like one of the statues he'd seen outside Aphrodite's temples. 

"Do you like what you see, Methos?" she asked. He nodded mutely. She smiled as she moved toward him. She put her hands on his shoulders, then gently moved down his chest to his nipples. 

Methos felt her thumb caress the nipple, then she bent and took one in her mouth, suckling it like a horse suckles its mother for nourishment. He felt her tongue sliding over it, then gently nibble at it. Methos couldn't hold back the groan of pleasure. 

"Did you like that, Methos? Did it feel good to you?" 

"Yes," he said breathlessly. 

She moved to his other nipple and gave it the same attention. When she was done, she slid her arms up around his neck and grabbed his head. "Women like that, too. A woman is very sensitive there." She maneuvered his head and moved him into position so that his mouth was near her breasts. "Just like I did to you, Methos. Please." 

Methos took the nipple into his mouth, trying to remember exactly what she had done. He licked it with his tongue, then suckled it. She groaned softly, and this encouraged him. He gently nipped at it. She gasped, and he quickly raised his head. "I'm sorry," he said anxiously. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no. It felt good." She pushed his head back down. "Please don't stop." 

Methos took up where he had left off. He delighted in her soft moans and pants. Then she took one of his hands and moved it to her other breast. She showed him how to caress her. Methos felt her hands slide into his hair as she held him against her. She let him continue for a few minutes, then pulled his head up to meet hers in a kiss. While their mouths met, Methos felt her hands slide down his chest and stop at the waistband of his tunic. She broke off the kiss and looked at him. "May I?" she asked. Methos swallowed audibly, but nodded. 

She released the tie, and his tunic fell. Methos was nude, his manhood jutting out in proof of his desire. He tried to cover himself, but she grabbed his hands and stopped him. "No, don't. Don't be ashamed. You're very beautiful. Methos, you like looking at me, don't you?" 

He nodded. Oh, yes, she was lovely. 

"Well, I like looking at you, too," she said. 

Hemiya took his hand and led him over to his pallet. She knelt down and pulled him down to her, then pushed on his shoulders until he was lying flat. She lay down next to him and propped herself up on one hand, her hair softly falling over her shoulder and brushing his. She leaned down and kissed his mouth, then pulled back. "I just want you to lie there. Let me explore this wonderful treasure I've uncovered. Let me make you feel good. Will you let me do this for you?" 

Breathlessly, Methos stammered, "Yes. Anything you want." She smiled and proceeded to caress and kiss her way down his body. She stopped once again at his nipples, sucking and licking. Then she moved down to his stomach. Methos jumped when he felt her tongue sliding around, then dipping inside, his belly button. He moaned raggedly. Her hands were caressing his legs, his thighs, everywhere but the one place he most wanted her to touch. 

Finally, he felt her hands against his shaft. She squeezed him gently, drawing a strangled gasp from him. She moved her hand up and down its length, teasing him with the varying pressure she applied. Methos felt his breath coming in short pants as he began to arch his hips up off the pallet. He tried desperately not to move his hips, afraid that doing so would make her move away or stop. He wasn't prepared for the moist warmth that suddenly enveloped his penis as her lips closed around him. Just as she had done to his nipples, she suckled him gently, her tongue flicking out every so often. 

Methos couldn't help himself. His hips came off the pallet as he arched in pleasure. He felt her fingers against his sacs, squeezing gently at first, then harder. Her mouth continued to move up and down his length at an ever-increasing pace. With a hoarse shout, he felt himself erupt into her mouth. She continued to suckle him until the trembling died down. Then she kissed her way back up his body, and met his mouth for a searing kiss. Methos shoved his hands into her hair, holding her close as their mouths mated. Eventually, the kiss gentled and hands began to leisurely explore one another. 

"Did you like that, Methos?" 

"Yes, very much. But...what about you?" 

She laughed. "Oh, I enjoyed it too, Methos." 

"But you didn't...I mean..." 

"Don't worry, we're not finished yet." 

"Good," he blurted, then reddened. She laughed. 

"Oh, Methos, you are a wonderful surprise! Come, let me show you all the ways to pleasure a woman." She lay back on the pallet and encouraged Methos to move closer. She showed him how to caress her, kiss her. She lifted her knees and moved her legs apart, motioning Methos to kneel between her spread legs. With gentle instructions, she showed Methos how to please her, first with his hands, then with his mouth. Soon, Methos could feel the arousal coursing through his veins and his manhood once again became hard. 

When Hemiya reached up for him and pulled him down to her, Methos didn't protest. He caught himself on his arms in an effort to avoid crushing her with his weight. Hemiya then moved her hands down his body. One hand encircled his shaft and positioned it at the juncture of her thighs. The other caressed his buttocks. She lifted her hips until he was nearly inside her. With pressure on his buttocks, she encouraged him to enter her. With a groan, Methos thrust into her, feeling her heat and wetness envelop him. 

Hemiya continued to move, meeting his thrusts. They caressed each other, their mouths locked together. Methos thrust his tongue into her mouth in time with his hips. She seemed to enjoy that, so he did it again. She shivered and moaned. Methos smiled against her lips, deriving enjoyment from knowing he could give her such pleasure. Their rhythm increased as both hurtled toward the pinnacle. Hemiya locked her legs around his waist as the tremors started inside her. Methos felt her muscles clench around his penis as she climaxed. The feel of her slender fingers digging into his buttocks pushed him over the edge. He came, spilling himself into her and then he collapsed on top of her. It took a long time for their breathing to return to normal. 

Over the next several months, Hemiya came to his small room whenever she could. Methos learned much about the sensual pleasures. The times he had with Hemiya were filled with laughter, light and joy. 

Methos had gotten some pieces of copper from one of the local merchants. In his free time, he painstakingly fashioned a necklace for Hemiya. It was to be a gift, to show her how he felt. The links were crude at first, but over time he became more skillful. The best part was the small pendent he fashioned for it. It was a small disc, which he then marked with a design of his own making. When it was finished, he presented it to Hemiya. She cried when she saw it, and Methos was afraid he'd done something wrong. But she soon proved how very much she liked it. 

Methos was jerked back to the present when a car horned blared. He jumped onto the curb as the car narrowly missed hitting him. He flipped off the driver that was cussing at him and continued on his way, once more deep in thought. Somehow, Methos wanted to get that necklace. But how? Then he smiled and hurried to his apartment. 

Reaching for the phone, he dialed the number and waited until it was picked up on the other end. "Amanda, it's Methos. I need your help. Professionally..." 

* * *

© 1999   
Please e-mail comments to the author! 

07/11/1999 

* * *


End file.
